Dreamtrip to Reykjavik
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Snape and Lupin's trip to Iceland goes just as Snape had feared.Sequel to Hogwarts' Sweetheart


Dreamtrip to Reykjavik (SS/RL, 1/1)  
Title: Dreamtrip to Reykjavik  
Sequel to: Hogwarts' Sweetheart  
Author: MajinSakuko  
Beta-reader: Vaughn, Blueisa, JamesMarsters15  
Translation from German: Noreen McAlba  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, JRK the rest.  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main Chara: SS/RL  
Rating: R  
Genre: Humour, Romance (Slash)  
Summary: Snape and Lupin's trip to Iceland goes just as Snape had feared.  
A/N: I have absolutely nothing against Iceland. Just to be clear on that.

The Sorrows of Severus Snape just wouldn't end. It was not enough to live through the humiliation of having to divulge his not so advanced sexual experiences in a very public setting. Oh no! Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be the pesky, twinkling wizard he was if he couldn't find a way to prolong Snape's suffering. He found a way in the form of a vacation-trip to Iceland with his chosen (Snape was sure that Dumbledore had rigged the choosing of the candidates to pair him with Remus). Iceland, of all countries! What in Merlin's name was Snape supposed to do on an island whose inhabitants won their energy from sheep dung and hot wells? Snape might be a wizard, but even he had gotten used to the luxury of ever-available energy with time (how he did not miss Hogwarts) and couldn't imagine a life without it. Lupin, the poor peasant, on the other hand spent most of his shabby time in wolf form in the woods anyway. He surely would feel homey in a poorly insulated cabin and with monotone meals.

Snape gnashed his teeth. He'd felt like killing Dumbledore – or Lupin or Lee; he wasn't that particular about it – when the destination of their trip had been announced. Well, now it was … not quite too late for it, but his immediate fury had settled. He might have to wait for the second wave of anger to settle things with Dumbledore the way he dreamed of. Then the old man wouldn't have anything left to twinkle about.

At the moment, though, it was Snape's turn to have nothing to twinkle about – don't assume it had ever been different of course. He stood as stiff as a rock, arms crossed in front of his bony chest, and waited for the journey to begin – 'cause, and this the retired Potions Master knew, – the sooner they started, the sooner they would be finished with it.

The Portkey came in form of a cigarette packet with the slogan "Smoking ruins you teeth!" – could that be a subtle hint from Dumbledore? – and was currently deformed to the point of near unrecognizability in his hand. But that didn't bother Snape.

Just like Lupin's careful, shy glances in his direction, or his suppressed sighs, or the fact that he gnawed at his lower lip didn't bother him. It drove him to distraction, sure. But it didn't bother him.

"Click!"

The already beaten cigarette case made a last groaning noise before it rose to the tobacco heaven. Merlin, if Snape would be allowed to hate just one person, in this moment it'd be Colin Creevey and his damned camera! This good-for-nothing wanna-be photographer would snap Snape's last measure of restraint if he went on like this. How, in Merlin's name, was Snape supposed to tell himself this was all a terribly real nightmare when this urchin reminded him of the fact that it was real every five minutes? He had to be in hell!

"Colin? Could you maybe tone down the snapping of pictures? The waiting is very unnerving …"

What … was that? Lupin, coming to rescue the peace of his soul? Snape must be dreaming after all.

"But I was told to deliver detailed documentation, so we later can …"

"Please."

Unbelievable. That five letters, when put together formed such a degrading word, could be spoken so they sounded like an order… that was impressive indeed. Of course Snape could never admit that out loud; he'd sooner volunteer for Wanted: Hogwarts' Sweetheart - right, he couldn't say that any more. Well, then he'd sooner go back to Hogwarts as a Potions Master then to lower himself and say a nice word to Lupin. It was enough that he'd be shipped off to the next best island with him. One really couldn't complain about his bad mood.

Surprisingly Creevey did keep his mouth shut and his fingers still after Lupin's "Please". Snape just wanted to show his unbound joy by changing his stance (his back already hurt a bit due to his stiff posture), when an announcement echoed through the room – "Attention please! Passengers of the flight Cleaner-Free Six-Six-Six, your Portkey will activate soon!" – immediately followed by this uncomfortable pulling behind Snape's navel, and off he went.

"Brrr, is it cold here!"

"Here, just use a Heating Charm."

The hope that maybe at least one of the Portkeys hadn't worked properly was beaten down immediately. Damn it all to hell. There went the only spot of hope in this whole vacation.

It could only get worse. And Snape would be right about that.

"Those are supposed to be our beds?" Snape exclaimed in shock. The fact that these two 'beds' (Colin had gotten the single room with the shortest mat) were occupying one room hadn't really registered yet. "Where are we? In Japan?"

"I think even in Japan the strew-mats are a bit thicker …" Lupin replied weakly.

Adventure Holiday was officially given a new definition. Compared to this hole of a living quarter, Hogwarts really was a Five Star Luxury Hotel with every service imaginable. Until now, Snape and Lupin had only seen the small well in the front yard (running water was overestimated anyway) and had stumbled into the living, eating and sleeping part of the lodge. If this Backwater Eight only had an outhouse, though, Merlin help Dumbledore if Snape got his hands on him …

"It should be mentioned that Snape couldn't get his hands on Dumbledore, even if the just mentioned outhouse played no role in our little story.

"It's a true nightmare!" wouldn't do the whole situation they were in any justice. It was worse than that; worse than an aching tooth; worse than headaches; even worse than a sore throat – and Remus knew all three forms of pain too well by now. For lunch they'd had a serving of lamb and ample salt potatoes. Remus had almost lost a tooth by biting on a largely dimensioned caraway that came with the side dish. And if he had to listen to one more remark about 'wolfs' and 'lambs' there would be serious injuries to treat. And if Snape didn't place his stool closer to him soon, he'd have no choice but to jump him. That surely wouldn't encourage a more relaxed atmosphere, but then at least Remus' need for contact would be appeased – not to mention the Wanted: Hogwarts' Sweetheart' audience's need for scandals… But why should Remus be bothered by this audience? He threw another careful glance in Severus' direction – "Click!" – and prayed that he didn't look as yearning as he felt.

In a way, Remus was looking forward to the white water rafting the next morning – there were, after all, many dangers for a small, not floatable camera out there …

Actually, Remus hadn't needed to worry about that. Colin Creevey, just like his younger brother Dennis, wasn't blessed with dexterity after all. The rafting went fairly well – if one didn't count the numerous bruises they got from the wildly lurching canoe. Everybody was still alive – yes, still – and in good health, which was proven by their well-working, pain transmitting nervendings. Remus was sure some bones hurt now that he hadn't even felt during his monthly transformation yet. And that meant something.

"Aw, crap …" Colin muttered and eyed his dripping wet camera. It surely wasn't up to doing its job anymore. "Professor Lupin, do you know a camera-repairing charm by any chance?"

"Unfortunately not," Remus replied with an apologic smile and crossed fingers. He knew two camera-repairing charms. Not that Colin would ever hear of that …

Colin refrained, for his health's sake, from asking Professor Snape the same question. That only left him with one choice: to make the tedious trip back to their lodge – Iceland was some kind of 'Accio-Bermuda Triangle'; everybody attempting that charm vanished mysteriously. Colin couldn't Apparate, though, so he was stuck walking.

Five minutes later, Remus and Snape were alone. Remus felt the tips of his ears getting warm again while he pressed his back bag containing a blanket and some food to his chest. Severus was totally absorbed in reading the map that showed the way to the next hot well.

"At least there won't be any photographic evidence of our bath in the wells." Remus tried to lighten the mood. His success was rather minor, to say the least, judging by Snape's unnerved expression. But maybe he just couldn't read the map and was furious about that. Remus couldn't tell for sure. Only one thing was sure: even after Colin left the stage, the bath wouldn't be the most enjoyable.

Snape literally was in deep water. That wasn't nice little well, it was a bottomless hole. If he actually cared for Lupin, he might have been worried. But that, fortunately, wasn't so, and Snape could fully concentrate on soaking his aching body. He had survived Voldemort and now a canoe almost had been his doom.

Lupin was about to advance in an 'unobtrusive' fashion – again. Yes, Snape knew he was the professional spy, but that didn't mean Lupin couldn't at least try for a minimum of subtlety. Was that really that much to ask for?

"Lupin, one more step nearer and you'll wish I had chosen to take Potter on this trip." Which of course Snape would never have done. He wasn't suicidal after all. Lupin – who was looking at him like a beaten puppy now - didn't need to know that, though. Just like he didn't need to know that this advancing wasn't really bothering Snape. It 'excited' him more. But in Snape's eyes nothing good would happen between the two of them. For that reason, he'd smothered any kind of closeness from the start. This way it'd be easier for them to go on as before after they came home from this trip: alone. And that was right and proper. Lupin wouldn't be suitable for him anyway.

Remus had temporarily gone back to pining after Severus from a middle distance. It really was pathetic; Snape had only reprimanded him with a couple of words and he already shied away like a docile baby-wolf from its alpha. At this analogy Remus blushed again, which fortunately wasn't that obvious in the hot air. Remus chewed his lips. Somehow he'd imagined his short trip to be different. In his fantasy Severus had behaved in a totallydifferent way – Remus slid under the water until only his nose peeked out, to hide his glowing cheeks – but not that much different from now, that he treated Remus with such indifference. His Severus, as Remus called him secretly, was very different from how the Potions Master usually carried himself. His Severus was perfect. His Severus was – actually only a couple of feet away.

Remus swallowed. Dryly. Twice. That really came suddenly; this sudden rush of adrenalin, this flare of – passion? The steam, yes, the steam must have befuddled his head! This was really a new side Remus discovered in himself. Frightening. But maybe – Remus risked a glance in Severus' direction, who was suppressing a content sigh – just in time.

Severus wasn't known, after all, to be an outgoing man. Some people just had to be shown what is good for them (Remus was one of them). Well, if he could find enough courage to make clear advances toward Severus, he would kill two birds with one stone: He would, on one hand ,outgrow his own shyness, and on the other hand, he could show Severus what was what. Remus closed his eyes and allowed the fantasy to continue for a while … Now he only had to think of a plan to achieve his goal. That was the catch: Remus had no clue about how to meet with people in an amorous way. Severus probably had the same level of experience and there lay the main problem. How should Remus go about wooing someome if said person had an aversion toward it? Would be difficult, except … well, except that Remus was going to use a full-out attack.

Remus might be shy and reserved most of the time, but when it came to keeping Severus from ruining both their potentially fortunate love life, he could show his other side. It might come with lots of blushing and lip chewing, but that mustn't be harmful by fault.

Snape was just counting the crinkles, which adorned his fingertips due to the lengthy bath – a sure sign of his utter boredom – when there came an underhanded attack from – umm – in front of him. In the first second of shock, he made sure that he wasn't being attacked by an alligator – anything was possible, after all. In the next second of shock, the real horror dawned on him: it was Lupin who'd had the balls to make a grab for his knob. Fortunately, the towel had been in the way, resulting in Lupin only getting hold of the terry cloth.

"Yes, fortunately …"

"What fortunately?" Lupin asked. He had to admit that the combination of fiery cheeks and enquiring gaze suited him quite well.

Snape could have pinched himself – or should he leave that to Lupin? – for saying his thoughts out loud. That never had happened to him before. And if it had happened, he wouldn't be here to tell of it. What to do? What to do? Oh, yes, covering up had always been the best choice.

"Got hearing problems, Lupin?" Snape asked in a demonstratively pitiful tone. "I hear that wolves tend to go deaf with age... and not blind. So there's some truth to it?"

Lupin took a short breath and tugged at Snape's towel. "If I were in your place, I would not talk like that. My hand could go – up – otherwise."

Snape was so shocked at this obvious threat – by Lupin! – that he almost took a step back. Which would have left Lupin behind – with his only piece of coverage. "Lupin, get your paws -!"

"I know exactly why you choose me, Severus," Lupin interrupted and had to break eye contact for only a second, "and I feel the same."

"You are also disgusted by Draco's infatuation with Potter?" Snape tried to save what could not be saved anymore.

"You know quite well what I mean!"

"Excuse me, but you talk in riddles." If Snape had thought a bit ahead, he might have seen his mistake sooner. But as it was, he was allowed a couple of seconds of blissful ignorance more.

"Shall I say it more clearly?" Lupin asked. The breathless quality of his voice should have come to Snape's attention. But he was much too busy foolishly saying:

"Yes, please." The famous last words. After that Snape could only cough water when Lupin attacked him – with all of his might, let's not forget. He might have looked thin but had some muscles on him anyway.

Snape had no time for more thoughts when the next event of the century overcame him: there were lips covering his own, teeth that were not his, and a tongue, which tried to worm its way into his mouth. To scream at Lupin would have required the opening of his mouth. And Snape didn't want to risk that for anything. The werewolf might take it as an invitation. Which left Snape with the only one option: to push Lupin away, which turned out to be harder than Snape had thought. Lupin clung to him like a Boa Constrictor – he was no weakling, that much he had to admit – and Snape was almost strangled to death. What was that supposed to be? Lupin's version of the Kiss? Felt like it anyway. Somebody should – Oh ….

And suddenly everything changed: Severus' rigid posture relaxed, he even kissed back. Remus thanked his finely tuned senses for their quick uptake and Severus for his overly sensitive left hip. Remus was definitely surprised but in a good way.

A kiss was a kiss and no sign of engagement. But it felt very good and right, in some way. Whatever would become of them – and Remus hoped it would rather be more than less – this meeting was the beginning of something great.

"Click!"

-End- 


End file.
